vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Ultimate Custom Night)
Summary The Player is the unnamed protagonist of the non-canon Five Nights At Freddy's game, Ultimate Custom Night. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 10-B | Unknown Name: Unknown Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mysterious protagonist of Ultimate Custom Night Powers and Abilities: Resurrection (Which also has a byproduct of Regeneration least Mid to High-Mid; Is brought back to life with no wounds from animatronic attacks, which include being torn apart, sliced to bits, and skull damage) and Immortality (Type 8; Is presumably being brought back by The One You Shouldn't Have Killed every time the player dies. This is likely to continue the torture of the protagonist), limited Death Manipulation (via Death Coin), Minor Technology Manipulation (via Battery), limited Heat Manipulation (via Frigid), Minor Light Manipulation (via Flashlight), possibly limited Stealth Mastery | All previous abilities, Superhuman Durability (via Doors), Pseudo-Enhanced Senses (via Security Cams, Vent Monitor, etc), Sound Manipulation (via Audio Lure, Music Box, and Global Music Box), Heat Manipulation (via Heater and Power A/C), Electricity Manipulation (Via Shock Panel) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Human level (Is supposedly human; is said to have been a killer of multiple people, though these victims were likely just children) | Unknown Speed: Unknown (Never shown moving), likely Average Human movement speed (Is seemingly an average human) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Human Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Human level (Dies via normal human means) | Wall level (Doors and vent doors survive being hit by the animatronics unscathed, not even dented or scratched. Real life metal doors are this strong) Stamina: Above average (Can continuously due long night hours under strenuous activity) | Unknown (Building´s power varies depending on what it is used for) Range: Standard melee rang physically, varies with abilities and power-ups | Varies Standard Equipment: * Death Coin: Can be used only to remove/kill certain animatronics. (One time use) * Freddy Mask: Can be used to fool or distract animatronics. * Faz-Coins: Used for various purposes. * Flashlight: Like real-life flashlights, it grants minor light projection. Used to stun animatronics. * Power-Ups (All have only a single use) ** Battery: Increases the energy power supply. ** DD Repel: Repels the animatronic, Dee Dee. Lowers the frequency of her appearing when in her X.O.R. form. ** Frigid: Decreases the heat of the location to as low as 50°F. ** 3 Faz-Coins: 'Gains 3 Faz-Coins. '''When in an ''Ultimate Custom Night Location: * Tablet/Monitor: Allows The Player to access most of the various technologies around the location. Also provides a camera's view all around the location. ** Vent Monitor: Similar to the normal monitor, but strictly for the vents. Can be accessed through the normal Monitor. * Door Controls: Can close the large metal doors, however this drains energy. * Shock Panel: Used to shock Scrap Baby. * Power A/C and Heater: Can change the temperature of the location. * Power Generator: Used to decrease the amount of power being used at any time. * Sil. Ventilation: Reduces sound in the location. * Audio Lure: A sound used to distract/stall animatronics. Intelligence: Above average (Can potentially outsmart and manipulate the animatronics. Knows how to use all the equipment in the location right off the bat, and which animatronics said equipment effects) Weaknesses: Is still human | Most of the equipment/hazards require power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Resurrection: In Ultimate Custom Night, it is deduced through dialogue that the player cannot die, at least in the sense that the protagonist will be resurrected to continue the purgatory-like torture that is going on. This is thought to be the doing of The One You Shouldn't Have Killed. As a byproduct, The Player is healed from all the mutilation inflicted by the animatronics. Key: Physically/With Power-Ups | In an Ultimate Custom Night location Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Michael Afton (Five Nights At Freddy's) Michael's Profile (The Player's first key was used and speed was equalized) Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stone Walls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10